After Midnight
by HWinchester
Summary: "Não importava que remédio eles tomariam, nenhum deles faria aquela lembrança sumir pois tanto ele como ela não deixaria isso acontecer..." - SongFic.


**N/A: **One piece não me pertence, pois se fosse meu Ace estaria vivo e o Zoro estaria comigo. A música também não me pertence. Mas a história é com certeza minha \õ

**.x.**

.

.

.

**After Midnight**

**(**"I can't get my feet up off the edge

I kinda like the little rush you get

When you're standing close to death

Like when you're driving me crazy"

"_Eu não consigo tirar meus pés do abismo,_

_Eu meio que gosto da sensação que você tem,_

_Quando você está perto da morte,_

_E você está me deixando louco._"**)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se encontrava na sala junto com o resto das pessoas daquele lugar, estava sentado na cadeira em frente a mesa mexendo em seu amado chapéu-de-palha observando as moças andando pra lá e pra cá dando os medicamentos para todos os presentes no lugar.

Ele estava entediado queria uma aventura, uma diversão mas não sozinho. Cada dia que passava naquele lugar mais irritado ele ficava, não aguentava mais isso.

Arrumando o chapéu na cabeça para não tapar sua visão olhou em direção a uma garota de um curto cabelo alaranjado que encarava o céu azul fixamente enquanto mexia numa laranja. Todos os dias sentava no mesmo lugar para vê-la, queria poder se aproximar e ser amigo dela mas não sabia como fazer isso.

Foi então que teve uma ideia e poderia se divertir junto a ela.

.

.

.

**(**"Hold on as we crash into the earth

A bit of pain will help you suffer when you're hurt

For real

'Cause you are driving me crazy"

"_Segure-se enquanto colidimos com a Terra,_

_Um pouco de dor vai ajudá-lo a sofrer quando você fere,_

_De verdade,_

_Bem, você está me deixando louco_"**)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era meia noite todos os funcionários foram descansar depois de conferir se todos os "loucos" estavam em seus devidos lugares e com seus medicamentos. No entanto nem todos estavam, Luffy pegou seu chapéu e saiu de seu "quarto" indo até o da garota que estava pronta para ir dormir mas fora impedida pelo mesmo que a levou dali.

Correram pelos corredores com a sensação de liberdade, nem que fosse por uma noite ele iria se divertir junto com aquela garota.

Acharam a ala da secretaria, o garoto pulou por cima do balcão e começou a mexer nos documentos dali atirando algumas coisas para o chão. Ela olhava a ousadia do rapaz e por alguma razão estava gostando. O garoto do chapéu-de-palha virou se para ela e mostrou um documento aberto, ela levou cinco segundos para perceber que era seu documento com uma foto sua. Ela tentou tirar dele mas o mesmo levantava para ela não conseguir pegar.

.

.

.

**(**"By your lips

Your word's a robbery

Do you grin inside?

You're killing me

All along we talked of forever

I kinda think that we won't get better

It's the longest start

But the end's not too far away

Did you know

I'm here to stay?"

"_De seus lábios,_

_A palavra é um roubo,_

_Você sorri por dentro?_

_Você está me matando!_

_O tempo todo nós falamos do para sempre,_

_E eu meio que acho que nós não vamos ficar melhor,_

_É o começo mais longo,_

_E o fim não está muito longe,_

_Você sabia?_

_Estou aqui para ficar._"**)**

.

.

.

Ela começou a ler o documento e uma expressão triste apareceu em sua face, mas sendo logo substituída por uma de raiva e não aguentando mais ler começou a rasgar toda a papelada.

O rapaz esboçou um largo sorriso, estava contente em ver que a garota soltou toda aquela tristeza e raiva para fora.

Nami ao ver o sozinho do rapaz para si sorriu de volta e com um novo brilho no olhar saíram correndo pelos corredores.

.

.

.

**(**"We'll stagger home after midnight

Sleep arm in arm in the stairwell

We'll fall apart on the weekend

These nights go on and on and on"

"_Vamos cambalear em casa depois da meia noite,_

_Dormir e acordar na escada,_

_Nos desmoronaremos no fim de semana,_

_Estas noites vão, vão e vão!_"**)**

.

.

.

Luffy empurrava rápido a cama com rodinhas enquanto Nami deitada com os braços esticados para cima pedia que fosse mais rápido. Com o pedido da mesma ele empurrava com toda forte que tinha, enquanto ela jogava para cima vários documentos.

Eles estavam se divertindo. Estavam sentindo aquela sensação de felicidade que a muito não sentiam.

.

.

.

**(**"I can't get your voice out of my head

All I hear are the many echoes of the darkest words you've said

And it's driving me crazy"

"_Eu não consigo tirar sua voz de minha cabeça,_

_Tudo o que ouço são muitos ecos, da palavra mais obscura que você disse,_

_Bem, você está me deixando louco._"**)**

.

.

.

Sentados em cima da mesa um do lado do outro na sala de entretenimento eles pegaram a caixinha onde tinha o alfabeto feito em E.V.A. Estavam adorando tudo aquilo, toda aquela sensação, todo aquele divertimento.

A ruiva pegava letra por letra colocando no rosto do rapaz enquanto o mesmo fazia varias caretas fazendo então a menina rir. Sem ficar para trás ela pegou uma letra e colocou em volta de seu olho acompanhando o garoto com as caretas.

.

.

.

**(**"I can't find the best in all of this

But I'm always looking out for you

'cause you're the one I miss

And it's driving me crazy"

"_Não consigo encontrar o melhor em tudo isso,_

_Mas eu estou sempre te procurando,_

_Porque você é aquela que sinto falta,_

_Você estava me deixando louco_."**)**

.

.

.

Corriam pelos corredores nas cadeiras de rodas entrando numa sala qualquer. Se batiam com as cadeiras, se enrolavam nas cortinas, ela ficava de joelhos na cadeira enquanto o garoto a empurrava também sentado na cadeira de rodas.

.

.

.

**(**"By your lips

Your word's a robbery

Do you grin inside?

You're killing me

All along we talked of forever

I kinda think that we won't get better

It's the longest start

But the end's not too far away

Did you know

I'm here to stay?"

"_De seus lábios,_

_A palavra é um roubo,_

_Você sorri por dentro?_

_Você está me matando!_

_O tempo todo nós falamos do para sempre,_

_E eu meio que acho que nós não vamos ficar melhor,_

_É o começo mais longo,_

_E o fim não está muito longe,_

_Você sabia?_

_Estou aqui para ficar._"**)**

.

.

.

Sentados em cima da mesa com as pernas cruzadas um em frente ao outro, ela colocou o estetoscópio nos ouvidos e a outra parte no peito do rapaz de chapéu-de-palha escutando seus batimentos perfeitamente, ele sorriu para ela e ficou em pé na mesa retirando do bolso um isqueiro. Sem pensar duas vezes o acendeu e colocou o fogo perto do sensor de fumaça, com isso o sensor apitou e começou a jorrar água para tudo que é lugar.

Ambos molhados empurravam as coisas, brincavam um com o outro, se divertiam com aquela água.

Ele a puxou para saírem daquela sala voltando a correrem.

.

.

.

**(**"We'll stagger home after midnight

Sleep arm in arm in the stairwell

We'll fall apart on the weekend

These nights go on and on and on"

"_Vamos cambalear em casa depois da meia noite,_

_Dormir e acordar na escada,_

_Nos desmoronaremos no fim de semana,_

_Estas noites vão, vão e vão!_"**)**

.

.

.

Colocaram jalecos e começaram a mexer em todos os remédios da sala, abriam as tampas e tocavam tudo para o chão, outros lançavam na parede que se quebravam.

Ele a agarrou pela cintura saindo correndo por uma das portas entrando na quadra da piscina, por impulso se jogou na mesma levando a garota em seus braços junto.

Nami ao voltar para a superfície tacou água no rapaz que devolveu o ataque. Os dois mergulhavam e abriam os olhos em baixo d'água para se verem, um acenando para o outro.

A ruiva corria pelo corredor empurrando a cadeira de rodas onde Luffy estava sentado, chegando perto na borda da piscina ela parou rapidamente fazendo o garoto ser lançado com brusquidão na água. Logo depois foi a vez dele fazer isso. Jogaram as cadeiras junto na água.

Somente com suas cabeças fora da água um encarava o outro sorrindo, o moreno ia se aproximando de Nami foi então que a mesma mergulhou se afastando.

.

.

.

**(**"We'll stagger home after midnight

Sleep arm in arm in the stairwell

We'll fall apart on the weekend

These nights go on and on and on"

"_Vamos cambalear em casa depois da meia noite,_

_Dormir e acordar na escada,_

_Nos desmoronaremos no fim de semana,_

_Estas noites vão, vão e vão!_"**)**

.

.

.

Na quadra de esportes Luffy estava com a bola de basquete e a ruiva a todo custo tentava tirar dele.

Ouviram o ranger da porta e viram enfermeiros de plantão entrarem pegando os no flagra.

Luffy pegou a mão de Nami e saiu correndo com a mesma.

.

.

.

**(**"We'll stagger home after midnight

Sleep arm in arm in the stairwell

We'll fall apart on the weekend

These nights go on and on and on"

"_Vamos cambalear em casa depois da meia noite,_

_Dormir e acordar na escada,_

_Nos desmoronaremos no fim de semana,_

_Estas noites vão, vão e vão!_"**)**

.

.

.

Riam enquanto corriam dos enfermeiros.

Subiram as escadas chegando no terraço e viram a incrível paisagem do nascer do sol.

Nunca estiveram mais felizes do que aquele dia. Nami se rodava gargalhando. Luffy estava tão feliz e por um ato de carinho retirou seu chapéu-de-palha e colocou na cabeça da ruiva.

Nami ficou surpresa num primeiro momento mas logo depois se jogou nos braços do rapaz colando seus lábios ao dele.

Os lábios dele tinha gosto de molho de carne.

Os lábios dela tinha gosto de laranja.

Ela começaria a comer mais carne à partir daquele momento.

Ele começaria a comer frutas, principalmente laranjas.

.

.

.

**(**"We'll stagger home after midnight

Sleep arm in arm in the stairwell

We'll fall apart on the weekend

These nights go on and on and on"

"_Vamos cambalear em casa depois da meia noite,_

_Dormir e acordar na escada,_

_Nos desmoronaremos no fim de semana,_

_Estas noites vão, vão e vão!_"**)**

.

.

.

Foram pegos pelos enfermeiros que os levavam de volta para os quartos.

Mesmo sendo levados de volta para aquela vida eles riam um com o outro, haviam se divertido muito, haviam sentido sentimentos antes escondidos, haviam sentido pela primeira vez a liberdade.

Luffy deitado em sua cama sorria bobo, aquela noite nunca seria esquecida. Ele prometeu para si mesmo que iria bolar um plano para consegui repetir aquela aventura com sua Nami. Só precisava ver um novo dia, pois a hora seria sempre depois da meia noite.

Nami sentada na cama estava com um novo brilho no olhar, mexendo em seus lábios ainda conseguia sentir o gosto dele. Queria que o tempo voltasse para poder se aventurar mais um pouco com o rapaz, se divertir com ele e ver seu largo sorriso.

Mesmo estando separados naquele momento eles tinham a mesma coisa em mente. Não importava que remédio eles tomariam, nenhum deles faria aquela lembrança sumir pois tanto ele como ela não deixaria isso acontecer.

.

.

.

**.x.**

**N/A:** Yo minna! õ/~~

Olha eu de novo por aqui com mais uma de minhas fics sem noção.

Bem, para quem conhece essa musica e conhece o clipe deve ter percebido que ficou parecido... E era isso mesmo que eu queria, achei lindo esse clipe e a musica então me veio essa ideia em coloca-la no papel com minhas palavras. Para quem não conhece ela é do Blink-182.

Espero realmente que tenham gostado, essa é minha primeira fic de One Piece postada, então espero não ter mudado muito com os dois personagens.

Peço desculpas se houver algum erro de ortografia, sou péssima nisso mas tento escrever o mais certo possível.

'Espero que tenham gosta, reviews não mata viu ;D

_Sayonaraaa~~ ^-^v_

_.Ficou doce ou amargo? x3 _


End file.
